Four Red Roses
by Katkid
Summary: Someone is leaving roses in somebody else's locker.... Sort of difficult to classify as only one couple, so I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

(A/N: This is set five years after season 02)

Four Red Roses

I turned the dial on the locker quickly, entering in the correct combination with my right hand.In my left, I held a single red rose.The locker wasn't mine.It belonged to the girl I love, as would the rose once I got it into that locker.I had to hurry.There were plenty of people that knew my locker was way on the other side of school and I'd get hell for breaking into another student's locker from the office.But I didn't care.

With a loud clanking noise, the locker yielded._She is so clean, _I thought, looking at the locker in amazement.Her books were stacked neatly on the shelf at the top and her jacket hung on the peg in the back.On the door was a mirror that was absolutely spotless.It was probably the exact opposite of my locker.I never bothered to hang up my coat and the books were always precariously thrown inside._But they say opposites attract…right?_I thought as I quickly laid the rose on top of her books.She'd find it for sure there.

I'd taken every precaution that she wouldn't figure out who had left her the rose.The note that was tied to its stem was typed and the hall was empty.Nobody need ever know what I was doing.At least, not yet.

I closed the locker and smiled._I can't wait to see her face, _I eagerly thought as I walked down the deserted hall.

~*~

I smiled broadly as I turned the dial on her locker the next day.She had definitely been surprised and delighted.But of course when she read the card there was no clue as to who had left the rose.It felt great to see her so happy.And I was doing it again today.

The second red rose was clasped in my hand as I opened the locker again.It was still neat as a pin and my gaze lingered on the mirror.The mirror that reflected her beautiful face.Footsteps--somebody was coming!

Quickly, I laid the rose in the locker in the same place and closed the locker before turning and beginning to walk nonchalantly down the hall._That was close, _I thought as the person turned the corner._One second longer standing in front of her locker and I've been toast._

I could hardly wait to see the happy expression that would light up her whole face when she received the rose.

~*~

She'd been surprised once again by the rose.She'd read the note, trying to figure out who had sent the gift, but of course she didn't find a single clue.I was careful.She couldn't find out yet.Not yet.

The third rose was in my hand as I opened the locker.I just couldn't get over how clean it was!No half-eaten peanut butter sandwiches, no empty bottles of water--nothing!Yet something was different.

I didn't put my finger on it until I placed the rose in its standard position.There was a slip of paper lying on top of the books.I didn't like prying into her affairs, but it stood out, so I picked it up and unfolded it.

To my surprise, it was for me.She wanted to know who I was.Well, this was the rose that would tell her.In my neatly typed note, I'd given clues that were practically a dead giveaway.She'd have to know it was me.And if she didn't, she would find out at 3:00 today at the park.

I took the note and put it in my pocket, then placed the rose in the locker and closed the door.

~*~

I couldn't believe it.She'd gotten the wrong person.It was a horrible coincidence that _he _was there.Mr. Perfect.TK Takaishi.I was just walking to the place I had told her to meet me at when I saw _him _there_._She saw him, too.And she assumed the roses and notes were from him.

I'd felt like screaming: "NO!They were from me!" but somehow I couldn't bear to ruin the complete happiness that had been in her eyes.Then she'd said the thing to him that hurt me most without meaning to: "I thought it was you!"

Yet here I am, being the stupid fool I am, putting the last rose in her locker.This time there was another note.Except it was to TK.I picked it up and crumpled it into a tiny ball.He wouldn't be coming for it anyway.

"Davis!" she suddenly cried.

She'd caught me."Kari!" I yelped, dropping the note in surprise.

"It was you," she murmured."It was you."


End file.
